penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Sense of Wonder
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Idoling!!! |song number=02 |starting episode=Episode 12 |ending episode=Episode 24 |previous song=Snow Fairy |next song=Ft. }} Sense of Wondering (S.O.W) is the second opening theme of the anime series Fairy Tail and is performed by Idoling!!! Characters in Order Appearance Lyrics English= That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Who am I? And what is real? Why can't we see tomorrow? The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think? Tell me! Sense of Wonder. Life is full of teachings! So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! I won't be satisfied with the typical answer. A wonder life that's under a spell. Our future is full of wonder!!! It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!!! Where will a heart be? What will love be? As for the kiss, why will he be sad? A mystery is a key point Which you gave everyday What choice do we have? Life is youth! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Why are you? Sense of Wonder Teach it! Sense of Wonder Life is splendid! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? LALALA We can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! LALALA We can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? Let's Wondering!!! |-| Rōmaji= souza WE CAN DO IT! momoto hatena darakedeikō fushigi ano tobi nawame no maeni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki gawaku-waku ni nawatara WONDER furujan jibun tedare darō? riaru tedarun darō? oshita wataboshite mienain darō? dokishi nobun dake leberu UP shiteku kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai deshō? shisewai shugo nari dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatenai sagashi ni ikō arifureta kotaejaga mabun dekinai mahoō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai no WONDER ringū. shitai koto shite ikiteru houga gambarerujan! kokorotte doko darou? aijootte nani darou? kisu made dooshite setsunai darou? misuteriasu na toko ga gyaku ni tsubo na n desu kimi ga kure ta Everyday doo surya ii deshou? jinsei wa seishun nari ! tsumari WE CAN DO IT ! motto hatena de koi o shiyou! yokubari na haato ga moo tomara nai omoi omowa re te Wonder land deaeta koto sae Wonder ringu !!! dokidoki de raburabu ni nare tara Wonder furu jan ! JUMP domoshite Sense of Wonder oshiete Sense of Wonder shisewai tsubarashi ii souza WE CAN DO IT! momoto hatena darakedeikō fushigi ano tobi nawame no maeni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki gawaku-waku ni nawatara WONDER furujan dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatenai sagashi ni itowo dakara WE CAN DO IT motto hatenai deko iyoushi you LETS WONDER rin. |-| Kanji= そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでに Wonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! 自分って誰だろう?　リアルって何だろう? 明日はどうして見えないんだろう? 好奇心の分だけ　レベル UP↑してく キミとボクのEveryday 捨てたモンじゃないでしょ? 人生=修業ナリ! だから We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! ありふれた答えじゃガマンできない 魔法にかかったWonder life ボクらの未来はWonderリング!!! したいことして生きてる方が 頑張れるじゃん! ココロって何処だろう?　愛情って何だろう? キスは　ねぇ　どうして切ないんだろう? ミステリアスなトコが　逆にツボなんです キミがくれたEveryday どうすりゃいいんでしょう? 人生=青春ナリ! つまり We can do it! もっとハテナで恋をしよう! 欲張りなハートがもう止まらない 想い想われてWonder love 出逢えた事さえWonder リング!!! ドキドキでラブラブになれたら Wonderフルじゃん! どうして? S.O.W 教えて! S.O.W 人生=素晴らしい! そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでにWonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! LALALA We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! LALALA We can do it! もっとハテナで恋しよう! Let's Wonderリング!!! Watch It Now Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme